The Most Precious Thing
by Windsong
Summary: First Gundam Wing fic I ever wrote, and second fic I ever wrote in terms of everything. Heero is Relena's watcher, and ruminates on her. A lot. Yeah.


Konnichiwa! Windy-chan here, with yet another story for your enjoyment! I decided to take a break from my other fanfic for a while, even though it's not finished. This is just a sweet story that popped into my head. Okay, so maybe it didn't just pop into my head. My dad dropped this idea into my lap when we were talking, and I jumped on it.

One warning: This has to be the fluffiest thing I've ever written, and probably will be the fluffiest thing I will ever write. You have been warned.

And no, Preventer Comet is not canonically Heero's alias—at least I don't think so. I made that up just for the heck of it. Anyways, it's written from Heero's POV, okay? Enjoy the story!

Oh, and how could I forget that wonderful thing called a disclaimer? I don't own Gundam Wing, some very lucky people do...I wish I did though...

* * *

The Most Precious Thing  
_By Windsong_  
**Written 22 April 2001**

After Maremaia, I decided to join the Preventers. It was the most logical thing to do; being trained all my life for war, what else could I do? Well, once I joined, I was given two things—an alias and a mission. My alias: Preventer Comet. My mission: to protect Relena Peacecraft.

My job was to guard her, protect her from harm, care for her, be her own private shadow, and yet never let Relena know I was there. I watched her grow from a ditzy, slightly spoiled schoolgirl to a stately, caring woman. And every day I watched her, I fell more in love with her.

At first, I tried to shrug it off. I shouldn't love her. I couldn't love her. My emotions would only get in the way of my mission. They would distract me. Anyway, how could I face her? I couldn't. I was supposed to be like the wind; caring and supportive, wrapping her in a protective invisible blanket, but intangible, as distant as the moon. I tried to clamp down on my emotions, but it seemed I had finally found an opponent that could overcome me—myself.

One thing Relena loved to do was go out to this pasture and just delight in the beauty of nature. Dutiful guardian that I was, I would follow her.

It was a beautiful place, a field full of wildflowers that ran up against a cool patch of woods. Separating the woods and the field was a shallow, playful brook. In the background, mountains reached up to talk with the clouds. In this wildflower field walked Relena, the most beautiful flower of all.

For the first time, I realized that the field was a lot like Relena and I—we were the wood and the field, separated by a thin barrier.

As I watched her, I thought, _how large the world is! How insignificant we are against its magnificence! And yet Relena is more important to me than anything else the world holds. Relena is my world._

Then I laughed softly. _I love Relena! I love her more than anything else in the world! As much as I try to smother my feelings for her, they refuse to be ignored._

I saw she had sat down underneath a large tree, enjoying the coolness of the shade and the gurgling of the brook. She was silent a long while, and then she spoke.

"I wonder where Heero is now? I haven't seen him since the whole Maremaia incident. I hope he's okay." She sighed and was silent for a while before she spoke again.

"I know you can't hear me, Heero, but maybe the gods will carry this message to you. Heero, I love you. You're probably busy, and maybe you're even going out with someone. It doesn't matter. As long as you know I love you, I can wait.

"When I was younger, I followed you all over the world. I have learned since then not to push you. I accept your wandering nature.

"If we are fated to be together, then the gods will bring us to each other."

I had always known that she had cared for me, but this was the first time she had actually voiced her feelings.

Maybe the gods did mean for us to be together, for suddenly I found myself walking towards Relena. She looked up and saw me.

"Heero? Heero!" She cried as she flew towards me. I swept her into my arms. As we embraced in that beautiful meadow, I knew that Relena was the most precious thing in the world to me.

"I love you too, Relena."

* * *

-Blinks- Wow...that was fast...I wrote that in, like a half-hour max? Maybe I should keep on eating that industrial-strength sugar!

Well, did you love it? Hate it? I don't care, just write a review!

Ja ne!

Windsong - windsong 137 at gmail dot com


End file.
